Nebula
Nebula are a psychedelic/stoner rock band from Whittier, California. Active between 1997 and 2010 this group was a key player in the late 90s stoner rock scene, releasing five studio albums among a host of other releases. The band had been on an indefinite hiatus since 2010 but are not considered to be "broken up". Since 2017 they have re-formed and upon a host of reissues and festival appearances, had put out a sixth studio album. History To The Center and Charged (1997 - 2002) Atomic Ritual and Apollo (2003 - 2008) Heavy Psych and Dissolution (2009 - 2010) Holy Shit (2017 - Present) Nebula was formed by guitarist Eddie Glass and drummer Ruben Romano upon departing Fu Manchu in 1997. Mark Abshire soon joined as the band's original bassist. Abshire remained with the band until the recording of Atomic Ritual (2003) which was produced by Chris Goss of Kyuss fame. Dennis Wilson & Simon Moon (Eddie Glass) stepped in as bassists until a more permanent replacement was found in Tom Davies. Atomic Ritual was released to warm critical praise, with AMG calling Nebula a "hard-working power trio that sounds like it has been hanging out in the garage since 1973, blissfully unaware of the changing world outside. Which is definitely to its benefit". Rob Oswald replaced founding member Ruben Romano on drums in 2007. In August 2009, Adam Kriney, formerly of La Otracina, was recruited to replace departing drummer Oswald, though he too announced his departure in January 2010 and was replaced by Jimmy Sweet. In early 2010, Nebula announced that it was going on an indefinite hiatus. Glass later explained that "things started getting a bit rough with the touring and I got sick of it", though Nebula were merely "taking a break for a while" and not breaking up. On 15 September 2017 the band announced they were reuniting with a new studio album in 2018 along with a tour of Europe though specific details have yet to be announced. Along with a host of reissues in 2017 it would be announced that on 7 March 2019 that Nebula had a new album finished and set for a June release via Heavy Psych Sounds.The Obelisk On 4 April 2019 the band would announce the new album would be titled Holy Shit. Discography Albums *'To the Center' (1999, Sub Pop Records) *'Charged' (2001, Sub Pop Records) *'Atomic Ritual' (2003, Liquor & Poker) *'Apollo' (2006, Liquor & Poker) *'Heavy Psych' (2009, Tee Pee Records) *'Holy Shit' (2019, Heavy Psych Sounds) Extended Plays *'Let it Burn' (1998, Relapse Records) *'Sun Creature' (1999, Man's Ruin Records) Splits *'Nebula/Lowrider' (1999, MeteorCity Records) *'Nebula/Quest for Fire' (2010, Tee Pee Records) Live Albums *'BBC Peel Sessions' (2008, Sweet Nothing) Compilations *'In the Groove' (1999, The Music Cartel) *'Dos EP's' (2002, MeteorCity Records) *'"High Times" High Volume: The Stoner Rock Collection' (2004, High Times Records) Singles *Clearlight (2000) Sweet Nothing *Do It Now (2001) Sweet Nothing *Atomic Ritual (2003) Sweet Nothing *Nebula (2003) Liquor & Poker Personnel Current Members *Eddie Glass - Guitar/Vocals *Tom Davies - Bass *Michael Amster - Drums Former Members *Ruben Romano - Drums (1997-2007) *Mark Abshire - Bass (1997-2003) *Isaiah Mitchell - Bass (2003) *Dennis Wilson - Bass (2003) *Simon Moon - Bass (1997, 2003) *Rob Oswald - Drums (2007-2009) *Adam Kriney - Drums (2009-2010) *Jimmy Sweet - Drums List of Known Tours *'West Coast '98' (With Roadsaw) (1998)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'Italy '98' (With That's All Folks) (1998)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'Rolling My Way To Freedom' (1998)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'January 1999 Mini-Tour' (With Los Natas, Gammera) (1999)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'March 1999 North American Tour' (With Nashville Pussy) (1999)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'May 1999 European Tour' (With Unida) (1999)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'September 1999 European Tour' (With The Awesome Machine, Orange Goblin depending on dates) (1999)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'Riff Rock Railroad' (With The Atomic Bitchwax, Core) (1999)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'January 2000 West Coast Shows' (2000)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'February 2000 Mini-Tour' (With Lost Goat) (2000)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'Spring 2000 North American Tour' (With Zen Guerilla) (2000) *'Spring 2000 European Tour' (With Roadsaw) (2000) *'Fall 2000 West Coast Tour' (2000) *'November 2000 East Coast / Canada Tour' (With Roadsaw, The Monkeywrench) (2000) *'2000 Australian Tour' (With Rollerball) (2000) *'January 2001 Shows' (2001)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'February 2001 West Coast Tour' (With Clutch, Corrosion of Conformity, The Mystick Crewe of Clearlight) (2001) *'March 2001 North American Tour' (With Zeke) (2001) *'2001 Spring UK Tour' (With Orange Goblin) (2001) *'2001 Spring European Tour' (With On Trial) (2001) *'2001 Summer North American Tour' (With Cherry Valence, various other supports) (2001) *'2001 August Europe/UK Tour' (2001)Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'2001 Summer Mini-Tour' (2001) *'2001 Australian Tour' (2001) *'2001 South American Tour' (2001) *'2001 November North American Tour' (With Immortal Lee County Killers) (2001) *'2002 West Coast Tour' (With Brian Jonestown Massacre, Immortal Lee County Killers, Dead Meadow, Bluebird depending on dates) (2002)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'2002 European Tour' (2002) *'2002 Summer North American Tour' (With Nashville Pussy) (2002) *'2002 Fall North American Tour' (2002) *'2003 March North American Tour' (With Drunk Horse) (2003)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'2003 North American Tour' (With The Bellrays, Shikasta, The Flash Express) (2003) *'2003 Fall Mini-Tour' (With Drunk Horse) (2003) *'2003 European Tour' (With Winnebago Deal, Dozer on select dates) (2003) *'2004 Winter North American Tour' (With Clutch, Mastodon; Dysrhythmia, The Hidden Hand, Suplecs on select dates) (2004)Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'2004 UK Tour' (With Winnebago Deal) (2004) *'2004 Summer North American Tour' (With Local H) (2004) *'2004 Fall North American Tour' (2004) *'2005 Japan Tour' (With Eternal Elysium) (2005)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'2006 Spring North American Tour' (With The Hellacopters) (2006)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'2006 Spring European Tour' (With The Sword) (2006)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'2006 Summer European Tour' (2006)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'2006 Fall North American Tour' (With Valiant Thorr, Artimus Pyledriver) (2006)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'2007 European Tour' (2007)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'2007 Canadian Tour' (With Les Breastfeeders, Bonk) (2007)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'2008 North American Tour' (With Totimoshi) (2008)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'2008 European Tour' (With Monster Magnet) (2008) *'2009 North American Tour' (With The Entrance Band) (2009)Last.fm *2009 European Tour (Canceled) (2009) *'2010 European Tour' (2010) *'2010 SXSW Tour' (2010)Last.fm *'Nebula Reunion Tour' (2018)Last.fm *'Holy Shit North American Tour' (With Sasquatch) (2019)Sasquatch Facebook *'Holy Shit European Tour' (2019)Nebula Facebook *'Holy Shit Australia/New Zealand Tour' (2020)Nebula Facebook *'A Celebration of Powertrip North American Tour' (With Monster Magnet, Silvertomb) (2020)The Obelisk External Links Official Links Archival Links References Category:Band Category:Whittier Category:California Category:USA Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Nebula Category:Man's Ruin Records Category:Tee Pee Records Category:Sub Pop Records Category:MeteorCity Records Category:Stub Category:1997 Category:Eddie Glass Category:Ruben Romano Category:Mark Abshire Category:Rob Oswald Category:Isaiah Mitchell Category:Michael Amster Category:Tom Davies